


Christmas Homewreckers

by Jrade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Gingerbread Houses, Humour, Intentionally Misleading Title, Kissing, Pharmercy (Relationship)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrade/pseuds/Jrade
Summary: Angela Ziegler's excited and nervous about her first Christmas with girlfriend Fareeha Amari; she's planned a dinner and an activity as well - making gingerbread houses! It's an afternoon of fun and slight pouting because, as it turns out, Fareeha (the precise, perfectionist engineer) is quite good at building gingerbread houses. She's also quite sweet, and it all goes very well, with only maybeoneslight problem arising...





	Christmas Homewreckers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygerrtygerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygerrtygerr/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa gift for the wonderful and inimitable Tygerrtygerr! The one _real_ tiger. Anyway, I hope you folks all like it, and if you do, tell Tyger thanks!

Angela glanced around at the table, and everything about it seemed perfect. Nice bowl of white icing and several small ones in other colours - green, red, blue - all the little rectangles of gingerbread, several bowls with assorted candies for decorations.

Completely perfect - except for one thing.

Fareeha wasn’t there yet.

A swift glance to the clock revealed the time - 2:33 - and Angela rolled her eyes at herself. She had a tendency to get overexcited and overprepare, or be too early.

Luckily, it was a trait that her girlfriend shared. A knock at the door drew her eyes, and she wandered out toward the front door, at first expecting perhaps a delivery. It was around Christmastime, after all.

It wasn’t a delivery, though - when she opened the door, she saw Fareeha standing there with an abashed grin, and her heart fluttered at the sight. She was in a button-up shirt, sleeves rolled past the elbows and two of the front buttons undone, and she had her hands stuffed into the pockets of her slacks, standing there awkwardly.

“Hey, uh,” Fareeha cleared her throat a little. “Sorry, I know it wasn’t ‘til three, I’m really early. I jus-” she was cut off as Angela leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Fareeha’s chest and squeezing tight. She was surprisingly strong for such a slim woman, and Fareeha was unprepared, to the point that her breath groaned out of her under Angela’s assault.

For a few seconds, Angela just hugged her before withdrawing and pressing a kiss to her lips, slipping a hand into Fari’s silken hair and tipping her own head to the side to deepen the gesture as she sighed.

“How  _ dare _ you get here early,” she murmured softly when they parted, grinning and giggling. “You know how much I  _ hate _ spending time with you.”

“I promise to pay you back for it,” Fareeha assured with a goofy grin, heart spurring on more as Angela’s hand slipped to hers and tugged her into the apartment. They’d never had a Christmas together, the two of them - Fareeha’s general history with the holiday was a little mixed. There was more of it on her dad’s side, of course, and there hadn’t been on her mom’s.

Now, though, she was really looking forward to it.

“It’s been… I don’t know, must be more than a decade since I made a gingerbread house.” She chuckled as Angie led her through the apartment and into the kitchen, and her grin widened. “Oh, look at that, it’s all ready already. Looks like I’m not the only one who got overexcited.”

Angela smacked at her shoulder in response to the gentle teasing, a slight blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks. “I’m just happy to get to share this, that’s all!” She sighed a little, leaning over against Fari and wrapping her arms around the soldier’s shoulders.

“Me too,” Fareeha agreed with a grin, her eyes quickly taking in all the offerings. “Looks like you really went all-out.”

With a soft giggle, Angela nodded matter-of-factly.  _ “Ja! _ I have dinner all planned as well.”

“Wow, I’m really lucky,” Fareeha murmured almost thoughtfully before turning her eyes on Angie and grinning. “But I knew that already.” She chuckled deeply at the blush that sought Angie’s cheeks, and she leaned in for a kiss, Angela’s lips were so soft and so warm - it took her breath away every time.

Took her breath away whilst also spurring her on. She felt a hand in her hair, clenching a loose fistful as her teeth scraped at Angie’s lower lip and her fingers curled in against the blonde’s ribs.

“Mm, let’s not get distracted,” Angela murmured as she pushed back gently with one hand on Fari’s sternum, although she really didn’t  _ want _ to. Her eyes sought out Fareeha’s heatedly, a wide smirk finding her lips. “At least, not until  _ later.” _

“I’ll hold you to that promise!” Fareeha chuckled, taking another moment just to lose herself in Angela’s skylike eyes, but that was about the  _ opposite _ of not getting distracted so she spun around and clapped her hands together. “So! Gingerbread houses.”

“Yes, yes,” Angela half-stammered, pulling her mind away from thoughts inspired by Fair’s eyes burning into hers, thoughts of hands and lips and skin. “There’s- um, icing, and bags for it, candies,” she gestured around the table, “and I may have… made a little bit too much gingerbread.”

Fareeha picked up a piece. There looked to be about a dozen triangles and probably three or four times that many rectangles and squares of a few sizes - enough to make at least ten houses.

“...are we making a whole gingerbread town?” Fareeha picked up a piece with a lopsided grin as Angela blushed.

“Well,  _ no _ , I- it was an old recipe and it was larger than I anticipated,” Angela stammered, “and I just ended up with more than expected, that’s all!”

Fareeha chuckled as she sniffed at the gingerbread, and then had to groan softly. It smelled rich and perfectly spiced, still just slightly warm from the oven. “Mmm it smells delicious,” she murmured, opening her mouth to take a bite.

Angela snatched it out of her hand with an aghast look. “Fareeha Amari! No! We are not eating any until we have built some gingerbread houses!”

“But we need to test the structural integrity of our materials first,  _ before _ building,” Fareeha complained through a grin, reaching for the piece of gingerbread - Angela raised it far up over her head but Fari was taller, so she had to lean back, way back, and stretch the gingerbread as far away as possible.

Fareeha followed the motion, at first seemingly still fixated on the rectangular cookie as she leaned across Angie’s stretching form. Then, quite suddenly, she dropped her head to catch Angela’s mouth in another deep kiss that brought a sharp moan escaping from the blonde’s nose. One of Fareeha’s hands slipped to the back of her head, supporting her and pulling her in as Angela wrapped both of her arms around her neck.

“Mmmm,” she sighed as they parted, gazing back at Fareeha with those gorgeous blue eyes and a wide grin. “A very nice kiss, Fari, but you’re still not getting the cookie.” Her eyes twinkled deviously. “Not until  _ later _ , remember?”

“That’s twice you’ve promised now,” Fareeha murmured through a grin, holding Angie close for another few seconds before releasing her with a sigh and turning to the table with a smile. “Alrighty then! Let’s get down to business - this’ll be fun!”

 

\---

 

Angela wasn’t having the  _ most _ fun. She  _ was _ having fun, or she would have been. Except for the fact that her icing wasn’t sticking, and it looked far globbier than she wanted, and it wouldn’t hold the candies down correctly unless she piled on so much that it was half candy and half icing.

Fareeha, on the other hand, was building an apartment complex. Angela’s eyes flicked that way - it had  _ six stories _ of tiny chocolate windows affixed with invisibly sparse amounts of icing, and it had  _ balconies _ which hung off of one side.

As she looked back to her own creation - a much more basic gingerbread house, sloped roofs with a front door and a couple of windows messily sketched out in icing, mini candy canes haphazardly lining the front walk up to the door - one of the chocolate christmas trees she’d stuck in the yard fell over.

Angela sighed heavily, pouting at her house as she picked up the tree and stuck it into place, glancing back over to Fari. She’d been focused for the past forty minutes with total dedication, her eyes studying the angles of her gingerbread construction site - she’d even asked for a knife so she could trim down her pieces to custom sizes.

Her tongue poked out between her teeth. Angela could see the telltale bulge behind her lips - Fari always did that when she was concentrating, caught the tip of her tongue between her canine teeth and held it just behind her lips, and Angela did grin at that. It was pretty cute.

The gesture dissolved as Fareeha put down her bag of icing and looked at her gingerbread building, then shrugged and flashed Angela a smile. “Think I might be done.”

Straight sides with a square-pyramidal roof, tesselated with shingles made of almond slices; the front door of the apartment complex had a covering to keep out the hypothetical rain, supported by pretzel sticks. Angela looked at it helplessly before glancing back to her own house, just in time for that christmas tree to fall over again. It was sitting on top of a pile of icing at least an inch thick by this point.

“Wow,” Fareeha grinned, her eyes raising from the house to meet Angela’s gaze. “Yours is  _ way _ better!”

“Oh,  _ please, _ ” Angela grumbled, picking up the christmas tree grumpily and piping some more icing on the bottom, as if  _ more _ icing would somehow fix the problem. “You don’t need to tease me about it.”

“I wasn’t teasing, honest!” Fareeha laughed, shaking her head as she stepped around the side of the table and wrapped her arms around Angie’s chest, laying her chin on her shoulder and looking down at the table.

Angela’s house was beautiful - gumdrops lining the rooftop, each one sitting on a picturesque pile of icing. Little icing icicles hanging from the edges of the sloped roofs, icing all over the yard as snow, chocolate trees and a fence made out of those grid-shaped pretzels. The fence was wobbly but it was so cute, and there were two gummy bears laying down in the yard making snow angels.

“Is this us?” Fareeha stretched out a hand and pointed to the gummy bears. Angela, blushing heavily and rolling her eyes, nodded, and Fareeha laughed and buried her face in the crook of the doctor’s neck, squeezing her tight. “That’s so adorable. Seriously, Angie, that’s- I mean, come on, look at mine.”

“Yes, and it’s  _ perfect,” _ Angela complained. She knew she was a bit of a perfectionist, she knew she was a bit of a workaholic, but she’d never expected it to come out quite like this.

However, Fareeha blew a raspberry and waved a hand dismissively at her own building. “Pfft. It looks  _ boring. _ It’s not a gingerbread house - it’s a architectural diorama that just happens to be made out of gingerbread. Yours is way better.”

“Is not,” Angela protested with a giggle, nudging her hip back into Fari’s waist as she looked between the two buildings and dropped her hands to join Fareeha’s, clasped in front of her waist. “Yours has  _ balconies, _ Fari!”

“Yeah, and  _ yours _ has  _ us,” _ the soldier chuckled in reply, “and that makes it a million times better. Anywhere I’m with you is better than having a thousand balconies.”

Angela laughed brightly, blonde hair tossing over her shoulders. “You are  _ such _ a poet, Fari!”

The soldier responded with a goofy grin, a nod and a squeeze, settling her chin down as she looked between the two creations again. Sure, hers was straighter, it was taller, it was more neat and tidy, but it  _ wasn’t _ better. 

“Can we just work on yours?” She turned her head in a little, planting a soft kiss on Angela’s neck below her jaw. “Share it? I think I’d rather do that than work on separate ones, anyway.”

Sighing, Angela nodded, taking advantage of the opportunity to nuzzle her jaw over against Fari’s nose and lips. “Of course we can. It is  _ our _ house, after all!” She giggled as Fareeha released her embrace, taking a bag of icing in hand and shuffling around the table to get a better angle.

Working together, they were able to build a truly beautiful house - Fareeha’s skill with structure and icing made for a very pretty-looking yard, and then she started to put an addition on the house. A little section of second story.

She grinned back to Angela when the doctor shot her an inquisitive look. “Well, aren’t we going to want a little  _ mini  _ gummy bear one of these days?”

She chuckled delightedly as Angie spluttered, red creeping into her cheeks.

Angela went around with a piping bag and various candies, decorating the whole house and the yard - when Fareeha affixed small squares of chocolate to be windows on the house, Angela put a little dot of yellow icing on them to be a candle burning inside. She filled the yard with green jujube bushes and tall chocolate trees and a small mountain made of peppermints, and then she began to surround the two gummy bears with several smaller snow-angels made out of icing.

When Fareeha raised an eyebrow and gestured toward them, Angela grinned back to her brightly. “Well, why stop at just  _ one _ mini gummy bear, right?”

She giggled as Fari blushed and her eyes froze wide.

When they were finished, they stepped back from the table’s edge - Fareeha stood behind and wrapped her arms around Angela, who leaned back into the soldier’s embrace, and they took a breath and sighed in unison.

It was a beautiful house. It looked sturdy and neat, but also bursting with life and brightness, and the best part of all was that they’d made it  _ together. _

Then, Angela grabbed at Fareeha’s hand and tugged her over to the other side of the table, so they could start on finishing off Fari’s apartment building.

Angela piped green ivy vines of icing all up one side, while Fareeha added a helicopter pad to the top with a grin. She started work on a helicopter, but was unable to get the rotors quite right, so she shrugged and stuck it on top rotorless and said, “It’s a hovership?”

“It’s beautiful,” Angela assured with a soft laugh, trying to build a car to sit out front of the building, but couldn’t quite find all the parts. Without any other ideas, she used icing to glue two round cookies to either side of a little bar-wafer, and set it out in front of the front walk. “It’s a motorcycle?”

Fareeha laughed and nodded. “It certainly is!”

They carried on like that, adding little things, and when they were done it looked totally different to what it had been. It had been pretty even beforehand, the way concept art of a building is pretty, but it had lacked some vividness somehow - and while it had perhaps lost some of the former in the transition, it had gained so much of the latter.

“Gingerbread houses,” Fareeha murmured under her breath, eyes fixed on what they’d built, an ever-present grin threatening to hurt her cheeks at this rate as her hand blindly sought out Angie’s. “Good stuff.”

Angela nodded cheerily, grasping firmly at Fari’s hand. “Thank you.” She sighed and leaned over, laying her head against Fareeha’s strong shoulder. “This was excellent.”

Fareeha chuckled softly, turning to wrap Angie up in a hug. “Not done yet, either, is it? We’ve still got that dinner mentioned - plus,” her voice dropped suddenly, smoother and warmer and darker and it slipped into Angela’s ears and softly straight down her spine as Fari tipped her head down to purr in the doctor’s ear. “I seem to recall a few promises…”

“Mmm, do you now?” Angela’s response came out a little breathier than she intended it - but she  _ had _ intended it to be fairly breathy. She never had been one to deny Fareeha’s effects on her; it was so much more  _ fun _ to show them freely. “Well, I’d hate to let a reputation spread that I’m not a woman of my word!”

She spun around in Fari’s embrace to stroke a hand up her back until it found her silky black hair. For a moment, a long hanging and heated moment, they each teased with their eyes what was about to come - the calm before the storm, the gaze before the kiss; that intense buildup where they stared almost through each other’s eyes and right into the heart instead.

Neither could have said who broke it first, not exactly. Angela tipped her head just slightly to the side, her lips parting in some softly mouthed vowel as her gaze flickered briefly to Fari’s lips before returning to her dark, burning eyes. Fareeha’s chin came down a fraction of an inch before her head tilted back the tiniest degree, a wordless entreatment to which Angie responded by lifting her chin as well.

No contact, not quite yet - tiny motions, little movements, the practiced dance of two lovers so close to each other and so close to what they wanted. Which was, of course, each other as well.

Yet, neither could say who broke first. That was exactly how they liked it.

Whichever one it was who first lost their hold on the situation, who first gave in to the teasing, the other responded in less than a heartbeat’s time. Lips met lips as hinds sought hair and lungs emptied themselves of breath, moaned and groaned and sighed; Fareeha sank down a little as Angie instinctively rose, both of them meeting in the middle.

Gone in an instant was the eye contact which both of them did very much enjoy, but it could hardly feel like a loss.

Angela gasped as she felt Fari’s fingers rake at her spine through her sweater, and laughed triumphantly as the hand slipped down beneath the hem and found her skin, its second pass bringing nails to bear with no barrier in place - not too firmly, but not too gently either.

Fareeha grunted when Angela dropped her head away from the kiss to set teeth against her collarbone, a fist clenching in blonde hair and holding her in tight as she instinctively gasped a long, high breath.

Really though, all they’d done was exchange the teasing of eyes for the teasing of mouths; they both knew this was still drum-up to something else.

Suddenly, Fareeha’s strong hands were on Angela’s ribs, lifting her up into the air - the doctor squealed delightedly as she was spun around. She bumped into the table and Fari set her down on it, leaning forward roughly for a deep kiss; Angela’s hands gripping tightly at the front of her button-up and yanking her backward  _ ensured _ it.

There was a loud crash, followed by that skittering noise of pieces of something scattering across the floor, and their actions halted in an instant. Fareeha froze, wide-eyed, and Angela did the same. The doctor’s hands were clenched tightly in Fari’s shirt, one of Fareeha’s was supporting her against the table and the other was cupped around the back of Angie’s neck.

For a few seconds, they blinked blankly at each other before Fareeha leaned slowly over to the side and looked down to the ground. Her eyes slowly widened and she clamped her lips together, cheeks darkening as she started to spurt snickers through her nose.

Angela turned around and looked down. The gingerbread houses were smashed on the floor.

When she turned back around, her blush was the final straw for Fareeha’s self-control - she cracked completely, cackling and laughing loudly enough that she had to almost double over, supporting herself on Angela’s lap.

Angela couldn’t help but join in. Starting with an embarrassed giggle but quickly growing to bright, full laughter; she leaned back and the sound echoed off of the ceiling back down to her.

It took them a minute or two to get themselves under control. When Fareeha pushed herself upright again, still giggling, there were tears streaking her cheeks. They hurt from all the smiling, her ribs hurt from all the laughter, but she didn’t care in the slightest - she wiped off her cheeks and leaned in toward her blushing, beautiful doctor and caught her in a kiss.

“I love you so much,” she murmured against Angela’s lips, and the blonde returned a giggle.

“I love you too,” Angela chirped, catching the back of Fari’s head and nuzzling their noses together. “So much. I guess we need to go house-hunting now, hmm?”

“So it would seem,” Fareeha sighed warmly, grinning, “but  _ first…” _

Angela squeaked as Fareeha pinned her back down to the table with a growl, and laughed as Fari’s lips met her neck. The laughs soon shifted through to other sounds, but they were all plenty joyful too.

 

\---

 

They sat a few hours later in front of the fireplace, flames crackling merrily, munching on shattered pieces of gingerbread house.

“Happy accident,” Angela murmured softly as she picked up what had once been a balcony, and pressed one of the bushes from the house on top of it before taking a big bite.

Chuckling, Fareeha replied, “So it was. A lot more convenient to eat this way, definitely.”

Angela nodded with a hum and a smile before shrugging. “Mmm. Would have been nice to get a picture first, though.”

Fareeha, who had been leaning against her side, straightened up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. With the other - which held what was left of the motorcycle from earlier - she gestured broadly. “Well then, picture this…  _ New Year’s Gingerbread Houses. _ Hmm? Hmm?” She flashed Angela a wide grin and a raised eyebrow, and the doctor laughed cheerily.

“An excellent idea!”

She sighed then, grinning and watching the fire dance in the hearth as she leaned over into Fari’s embrace. It was a perfect Christmas, even though it wasn’t Christmas yet. It wasn’t even Christmas  _ Eve _ \- that was tomorrow, but it was also another excuse to get together again.

Something drew her mind swiftly from its thoughts, as her hair was tugged on and she looked over with a frown. “What are you doing?”

Fareeha blinked back at her owlishly for a second, then grinned and held out something with a single chuckle. “Heh. Gummy bear stuck in your hair.”

Angela dropped her head with a laugh and a blush as Fari chuckled at her, and she shook her head. “Oh, dear. We should go have a shower, yes?”

“You’ll hear no complaints from me there,” Fareeha assured her with a snicker. “Does that count as a promise?”

“Of course it does, Fari,” Angela replied with a grin. “And you know I’m a woman of my word!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is, folks! Happy holidays and I hope you enjoyed this cute little thing; have a great day!


End file.
